When a moving image is to be transmitted to a remote destination, data of the moving image is compressed in order to reduce an amount of data to be actually transmitted. There have been developed various techniques for compressing data of a moving image. In the basic technique, only areas (difference-generated areas) showing a difference before and after each of frames in a moving image are transmitted (see the non-patent document 1).